


Partner of Everything

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: they are partner meant to be together
Relationships: kgj/kjk, lks/kjk
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Kwag Soo covered his ears with his own hands, trying to minimize the unpleasant voice from his own bedroom.

He knew he could totally avoid the sound by leaving the house entirely. But no matter how hard it was, he just couldn't leave his spot right now. On the floor, leaning to the only door that separate him with his lover, and the bastard.

Even with his effort, KwagSoo still could hear the familiar moan from inside. His heart ached so bad like a thousand of needles prick his delicate heart until it bleed.

Kwng Soo bit his lower lips, holding his own pain that linger all over his nerves.

"Ah, don't push so hard."

Kwng Soo could hear the sweet gentle voice speaking.

"Hyung, I know your body well, you won't get satisfied with little push."

The other guy with deeper voice answered. Kwang Soo felt numb. His eyes watering.

"You'll thank me later. Gritted your teeth, hyung. Here I come."

The conversation was soon followed by a loud moan and a whimper. The voice that was supposed to be for Kang Soo's ears only.

Kwan Soo was slowly losing himself. He didn't realize since when he was sobbing this hard. Sinking his head between his knees, Kwng Soo stayed quiet until he couldn't hear anything from inside.

Not long after, Gpjin opened the door only to get shocked by Kwang Soo's pitiful appearance.

"S*** you scared me. I thought you're out until late night."

Gajin waited for an answer but Kwang Soo only stared at him. If hatred could kill, Gajin would probably have all of his blood gushing out by now.

But Kwng Soo was not an X-man so all Gapjin got was an unwanted ugly face glaring at him. Gpjin lifted his eyebrows to return the attack and left their apartment in piece.

Satisfied with his accomplishment, Kwang Soo got back to the main problem with the main character of that event.

"Yah, have you bought my chicken breast?" Km Jng Kook, the man in question asked casually while wiping the glistening liquid all over his body with wet towel.

Kang Soo closed the door. He breathed deeply before fixing his eyes to Jong Kook who was watching him with amusement.

"Hyung,

Just let me do the massage next time."


	2. erotic

Kwag Soo took a deep breath. It should be alright, he said to himself. He had practiced until he couldn't feel his own hands just for today. Yet he was deeply nervous.

What if he failed?

What if he couldn't give his best at this precious moment of his life?

Kwag Soo felt his hands began to tremble. Licking his lips, he looked up to find his lover frowning.

"Kwag Soo yah, it's just a massage."

Well, Jog Kook was right. It was just a massage. Kwng Soo's first time giving massage to his precious, precious boyfriend whom he loved so much. He definitely couldn't disappoint him.

Despite Jong Kok's attempt to calm Kwng Soo down, the younger man seemed to be stressed out even more.

"Hyung, what if…. No, I'll definitely…" Kang Soo started mumbling and Jng Kook had had enough.

"You know, maybe it's best to stop and sleep instead," Jog Kook finally said, ready to wear his pajama again. He had been waiting naked too long for Kwang Soo to start. At this rate, all Jng Kook got would be a cold and his mom would be furious.

"But, what about your weekly massage?" Kwng Soo asked.

"I can ask Gajin tomorrow, no problem."

"NO," Kwng Soo unconsciously shouted. He took away Jng Kook's clothes before the latter could cover himself.

"Lie on your stomach, Hyung. I'll do it slowly, let me know if I did anything wrong," Kang Soo said while positioning himself on top of Jog Kook.

Jong Kok felt relieved. He hid his satisfying smirk with his pillow and closed his eyes. Ready to feel Kwng Soo's big palms massaging his back.

It was cute to see jealous Kwng Soo once in awhile.

Jong Koo was a possessive person since his birth. He didn't like to share his mom with his own older brother, thus earning him the title of mama's boy from his colleagues.

It was frustrating to date a bisexual like Kwag Soo. Not just men, but Jng Kook also had to be careful with women who unsurprisingly targeted Kwng Soo, the Asia's rising star.

He knew he was much, much older and thus needed to act mature in this relationship. But his fragile heart still hurt whenever Kwng Soo smiled for people other than himself.

That's why having Kwang So being overprotecting toward Jon Kook made him relieved. That it was normal, mutual feeling between lovers. Monopolizing your boyfriend as much as allowed, that was.

Jong Kok let out a whimper when Kang Soo rubbed the aching muscles of his.

"Was it too strong?" Kwang So asked worriedly.

"No, it feels good," Jong Kok encouraged. To be honest, Kwng Soo was kind of weak compared to Gapjn's trained pressure. The manager had given Jong Kok massage ever since he worked for the singer.

Kwang oo was not bad, but definitely not good enough. Yet somehow, Jng Kook loved Kang Soo's touch more.

Kwng Soo concentrated on his task, unconsciously licking his lips over and over again while kept moving his hands the way he was taught by the therapist.

He was curious whether he had done his job properly, because Jng Kook hadn't let out moans as often as when Gajin treated him.

But judging from the smile forming on his boyfriend's lips, Kwag Soo was quite sure that Jong Kok loved his effort.

After making sure that he did quite a good job, Kwng Soo decided to check out on the scenery he had craved to see since beginning.

The muscles of Ki Jong Kok.

Not that he didn't have enough staring at his naked boyfriend while living together. But Kwag Soo was never a man to turn down an opportunity.

Jong Kok's back muscles are glorious. He realized it even more when he touched the skin with his bare hands.

He usually only get to enjoy it visually, whether when they had sex (because Kwang So need to keep his firm grip on Jong Kok's hips) or casually sneaked a glance when Jog Kook was changing clothes.

Now that he could admire the flesh more closely, more personally, and more real on his hands, Kang Soo got this odd satisfying feeling that tasted like cocaine in his system.

Kwang So enjoyed the way his fingers dig into Jng Kook's body, tracing the line of every muscles that he could see.

Kwang oo's fingers reached the dimples of Venus when he realized how short his breath had become. He felt like he just finished a full marathon circling around Han River.

His pants got so tight and he really needed to free himself.

"Hyung," Kwng Soo said, breathlessly.

Jong Kok answered with a hum and tilted his head.

To Kwng Soo's surprise, Jong ook's face was blushing red. Tears was forming in his small kitten-like eyes.

That was when Kwang So realized that they were both holding their lust like idiots.

To make sure, Kwng Soo put pressure on the dimples before reaching for the bums. Jog Kook moaned seductively and Kang Soo was convinced that they both needed something more than caressing.

"I want you Hyung," Kwng Soo confessed while giving the older man a peck on his cheek.

"No one would stop you," Jon Kook answered, "But it would be much comfortable if you take your damn clothes off right now."

Kwan Soo smirked, Jon Kook was being impatient and he loved to have wild tiger on their bed.

"I will Hyung, don't worry. I'll do my work fine if you encourage me by spreading your legs wide."

Jong Koo let out a sigh, but he complied anyway. He turned his body to face Kwng Soo, placing his legs on each of Kwng Soo's side. The giraffe was successfully trapped in a not-so-innocent way.

"You're taking too long," Jong Kok whined.

"Maybe you need to open wider," Kwng Soo retorted. He couldn't hide his smirk when Jng Kook obeyed, bending his legs and spreading them even wider to expose himself.

Kwag Soo throw the last garment attached on his skin before accepting the deep kiss from Jog Kook who got impatient.

Kwang So could feel Jong Kok's hardened flesh poking his stomach when they diminished their distance to none.

Jong Kok was literally sitting on Kwng Soo knees when the kiss broke. Circling his arms on Kwng Soo's neck, he rested his head on Kang Soo's shoulder.

"Are you a big kitty?" Kwng Soo joked, patting Jng Kook's back lovingly.

"It's nice to get pampered once in awhile," Jog Kook whispered, closing his eyes to feel the warmth of his boyfriend.

Kang Soo liked to get rough. But seemed like his boyfriend wanted something sweet at that moment. So instead of jumping the submissive tiger like usual, he offered Jng Kook to take the lead.

"Here, it's nice and slick. I will help you, come on Hyung," Kwag Soo encouraged. He positioned his gel-coated cock right below Jog Kook. He then squirted more gel on his palm before inserting his fingers inside Jong Kook's awaiting cavern, opening him with love and passion.

Jong Kok had his forehead resting on Kwang Soo's wider one. He moaned harder when Kwag Soo scissored him, preparing his hole to accept Kwag Soo's half erected penis.

"Stop, enough. I'll start moving," Jog Kook said breathlessly. Kwng Soo gave his encouragement by licking the exposed nipple right in front of him.

Jong Kok squirmed before lowering himself, gulping down Kang Soo's length bit by bit until he touched the base of the cock. Jog Kook steadied his breath before started moving, earning delicious moans not just from his own mouth but also Kwag Soo's.

He only stopped moving when suddenly he craved for Kwag Soo's neck. He kissed the skin and sucked on it, fully awared that it would leave a mark the next morning but, really, who cares.

That's when Kang Soo decided to take over. He turned the table by slightly lifting himself up, making Jng Kook lost his balance and back on the mattress once again with himself towering above the older man.

Jong Kok was going to protest when Kwng Soo abruptly took revenge. The younger man attacked his neck, making him had no choice but to let out a moan.

"Now is my turn," Kwng Soo whispered into Jog Kook's ear before moving.

Really, all Jong Koo could do when Kwng Soo took full control of his body was moaning and moaning.

And moaning.

It felt so good that he didn't mind if he lost himself forever in this euphoria.

And when Kwag Soo kissed him hard all over his body, Jog Kook was sure that he wouldn’t make it to real life once again.

Soft lips touched his, Jong Kok automatically responded by opening his mouth. At the same time, Kwng Soo fastened the speed, making Jng Kook whimpered from being so close to climax.

Kwng Soo let go of Jng Kook's mouth to hold Jog Kook's soon to explode penis, gripping the tip tight to prevent it from leaking too soon. He only let go of the tortured cock when he had poured all his seed inside Jog Kook.

Kwag Soo grimaced when Jng Kook hit his climax. Jong Kook's nails would probably left some marks on his back later. Pumping their cock, Kang Soo made sure that both of them had their sperm all out.

Panting, Jon Kook was the first one to break the silence.

"What kind of massage is this, I can’t even move my muscles."

Kwang So grinned, "You’ll feel better tomorrow I promise. Even if you don't, I won't let other people give you massage anymore.

You’re too erotic."


End file.
